Erza, la locura esta en ti
by Arlequinegro
Summary: En busca de fuerza Erza Scarlet termina por encontrarse un misterioso colguije que si bien le dará lo que busca el precio a pagar podrá ser muy caro. Ella lucha por mantener el control pero, ¿es la locura realmente algo malo? o lo que realmente duerme dentro de ella es la esperanza para alcanzar la tan soñada libertad


**Hola a todos los lectores, en esta ocasión dejo un primer capitulo de una nueva historia que apenas se me ocurrió y debido a esto no podía continuar con la otra que estoy escribiendo.**

 **Un crossover entre Fairy Tail y Alice the Madness returns (se que dice que es American McGees Alice pero el otro juego no esta) teniendo como protagonista a Erza Scarlet (lo se adoro a esta chica).**

 **Esta historia sera muy diferente al Fairy Tail normal, tendrá sangre, muerte y un poco de sexo explicito (e ahí el por que es M) en pocas palabras convertiré el anime en un "gore" con ayuda de mi personaje favorito de los videojuegos Alice Liddel**

* * *

 **AÑO X791 GREMIO FAIRY TAIL.**

Siete años les había costado a Natsu y los demás su examen clase S, siete años en los que no solo habían dejado a varios de sus amigos y en algunos casos familiares atrás si no que también habían perdido mucho tiempo de entrenamiento y magia. Se debía agregar el echo de que en este tiempo Fairy Tail había perdido mucho prestigio hasta el punto de convertirse en uno de los peores gremios de todo Fiore algo que obviamente había que arreglar.

 _-¡Muy bien mocosos los grandes juegos mágicos son dentro de tres meses así que largo de aquí!-_ Makarov el ahora sexto maestro del gremio grito fuertemente para motivar a sus hijos en busca de recuperar su gloria perdida, y también por la increíble cantidad de dinero en juego aunque no lo quisiera admitir.

 _-¡Esto es para verdaderos hombres!-_ Elfman salio disparado por entre el bosque que estaba alrededor del nuevo y modesto gremio con dirección a las montañas.

 _-¡Elf-nii detente, debemos de preparar algo para el viaje!-_ la menor de los Strauss trato de atraer a su hermano pero como ya se esperaba este hizo caso omiso. _-diablos es como un niño chiquito-_.

 _-jeje bueno el es así y ya lo sabes-_ Mira apareció muy quitada de la pena detrás de su hermana y sin mas camino por el sendero que había creado su hermano. _-bueno mejor alcancemoslo antes de que se vaya mas lejos-_ con esto las dos albinas aumentaron el paso y partieron en busca de su entrenamiento.

Mas y mas magos empezaban a dividirse cada uno con un plan para entrenar o viajar como mejor fuera para ellos. _-¡bien estoy encendido!-_ Natsu estaba que se lo comía la emoción pues la sola idea de enfrentarse a gente tan fuerte lo ponía feliz.

Junto a el como ya era de esperar estaba Happy, Lucy y Gray. _-haces mucho ruido pero creo que esta vez estoy de acuerdo contigo-_ el azabache fue el segundo en hablar mostrando su propia determinación con una leve sonrisa. _-pero no te vayas a ir de apresurado flamita podrías meternos en problemas-_.

 _-¡Me estas diciendo idiota princesa de hielo!-_ Salamander apretó los dientes al mismo tiempo que empujaba a su amigo/rival a un lado.

 _-¡quieres un pedazo de mi carbón barato!-_ el mago de hielo respondió el gesto mientras chispas comenzaban a saltar.

La maga estelar no pudo mas que suspirar cansada. _-son un caso perdido...-_ llevo sus puños a la cintura y miro a sus compañeros con desaprobación. _\- deberían guardar esa energía para entrenar estos tres meses-_.

El exceed azul voló para quedar cerca del rostro de la rubia. _-ne Lucy, ¿estas bien con esto? digo tu sabes...-_ trato de ser sutil y amable pues no quería sacar a tema la muerte del Sr. Hearthfilia pero estaba preocupado por el estado de animo de su amiga.

Al escuchar esto una sonrisa entre triste y conmovida se mostró en el rostro de Lucy. _-tranquilo Happy, debo de ser fuerte para seguir adelante después de todo-_ se motivo así misma convirtiendo su débil sonrisa en una mas confiada que erradiaba felicidad.

 _-¡Olvídalo!-_ finalmente y para alegría de la maga estelar los dos jóvenes magos se separaron de su rabieta infantil. _-ya todos se fueron, ¿donde andará Laxus? necesito perfeccionar mi estilo de la flama relampagueante-_ los ojos del pelirosa se pasearon por el área pero no pudo encontrar ni rastro del rubio.

 _-Laxus ya partió...-_ al grupo finalmente se unió Erza quien llegaba de brazos cruzados por suerte los dos jóvenes ya no discutían. _\- hace poco lo vi irse siendo seguido por el Raijinshuu-_ termino de agregar con una sonrisa pues estaba feliz de que el mago de rayo ya formara nuevamente parte del gremio.

El dragón slayer mostró una muy leve muestra de molestia pero rápidamente lo dejo pasar.-ya no me queda de otra ¡tendré que arreglármelas por mi cuenta!- se motivo así mismo rápidamente y comenzó a caminar alejándose de los demás. _-¡PUES A ENTRENAR!-_.

 _-¡oye espera, no te vayas sin nosotros!-_ aunque tuvo que correr, Lucy se las arreglo para atrapar a su amigo de la bufanda y detenerlo. _-diablos, aunque sea deja que arreglemos algunas cosas-_.

Salamander echo la cabeza hacia atrás para ver a su compañera que aun lo retenía de moverse. _\- ¿eh?, ¿van a venir conmigo?-_.

Los otros simplemente suspiraron en armonía por la obviamente patética actitud del pelirosa. _\- pero Natsu tiene razón...-_ la pelirroja rompió el cómico silencio de forma seria. _-no debemos de perder el poco tiempo que tenemos hay mucho por hacer-_ a su instrucción el azabache la rubia y el gato asintieron pues eso era cierto.

 _-disculpa Erza, ¿podríamos ir también?-_ al grupo de amigos se acerco otra de las magas que quedaran atrapadas en Tenrou-jima, Levy Mcgarden acompañada por los dos hombres de Shadow Gear.

 _-La verdad es que no hemos quedado muy resagados, así que queremos hacer esto por Levy-_ comento con fuerza el hombre que no parecía albóndiga andante.

El ahora rechoncho Droy afirmo a la explicación de su compañero. _-no creo que nos podamos poner a su nivel, pero queremos ser de ayuda-_.

 _-les importa si yo...¿también voy?-_ tímidamente Wendy se acerco a sus amigos siendo acompañada por su fiel amiga Charle. _\- la verdad es que no me sentiría muy cómoda cerca de alguien mas-_.

Todos sonrieron para calmar un poco a la menor del grupo.- _muy bien...¡chicos hagamos que Fairy Tail vuelva ser el numero uno del reino!-_ a la voz de Natsu todos alzaron sus puños en el aire y le victorearon con energía.

 _-creo que deberíamos conseguir algunas cosa para el viaje, eso me recuerda ¿a donde deberíamos ir?-_ como de costumbre la maga estelar se volvió la voz de la razón para el grupo haciendo que todos se pusieran a pensar.

 _-...bueno, tomando en cuenta cuantos somos, ¿que les parece la playa?-_ después de un tiempo de meditación la maga de la escritura fue la que vino con una respuesta que a todos les pareció apropiada.

 _-decidido entonces, nos vemos en la estación dentro de dos horas-_ Gray tomo la iniciativa dando un margen de tiempo y rápidamente dejo el lugar, nadie argumento nada pues era tiempo mas que suficiente.

 _-¡Happy vamos rápidamente por algunas cosas!-_ el dragón slayer llamo a su amigo y salio corriendo del lugar.- _nos vemos al rato chicos!-_ se despidió con la mano sin voltearse para nada siendo seguido de cerca por el exceed azul.

 _-nosotros también nos vamos, somos los únicos que no desaparecimos siete años así que conseguiremos algo de comer para el tren-_ con esto Jet y Droy se marcharon con su propósito en mente dejando únicamente a las féminas en el lugar.

 _-creo que yo iré por algo de comer-_ la rubia se llevo una mano a su vientre un tanto apenada pues le gruño frente a sus compañeras. _-¿ustedes no vienen?-_ dio media vuelta para ver a las peliazules que sonrieron mientras asentían. _-¿no vienes Erza?-_.

Titania parecía hundida en un mar de cuestiones pues su mente estaba perdía en la tierra del suelo hasta que un segundo llamado de su amiga la obligo a concentrarse. _-esta bien Lucy, hay un lugar al que tengo que ir así que no se preocupen y vayan ustedes-_ les dio una cálida sonrisa para evitar preocupaciones.

 _-...si tu lo dices-_ aunque no estaba muy segura la rubia cedió ante lo dicho por Erza y dio media sonrisa. _-pues entonces te vemos en la estación-_.

 _-nos vemos Erza-san-_ la pequeña mata dragones hizo una leve reverencia mostrando sus buenos modales y se marcho en compañía de sus amigas y obviamente de Charle.

Erza permaneció en silencio sin moverse un centímetro del lugar en el que se quedo por casi un minuto. _-¿todo bien Erza?-_ finalmente Makarov se acerco a su hija un tanto preocupado por su actitud.

La pelirroja volteo la cabeza a un costado y hacia abajo para ver al pequeño hombre que era como un padre para ella. _-maestro..si todo esta bien-_ volvió la vista al cielo, después al gremio a sus espaldas y finalmente al camino que llevaba a Magnolia. _\- es solo que aun no me termina de entrar en la cabeza que an pasado siete años-_.

El anciano afirmo con la cabeza pues era una situación comprensible. _\- te entiendo, yo estoy igual y también varios por aquí...-_ hizo una pausa y acompaño a su hija en la contemplación del sendero. _-...pero lo que importa es que estamos aquí, este es nuestro momento así como lo era hace siete años y lo seguirá siendo mientras seamos una familia-_ dio una enorme sonrisa mostrando los dientes que a pesar de su edad aun estaban en perfecto estado.

La maga sonrió de corazón ante las palabras tan sabias del maestro. _\- gracias maestro, necesitaba oír algo así...-_ guardo silencio un momento antes de llenar sus pulmones con aire y que una gran determinación se mostrara en sus ojos. _-...debo irme, si me disculpa maestro-_ inclino la cabeza a modo de respeto y camino por el sendero de tierra con rumbo a la ciudad.

Makarov sonrió dándose cuenta de que se había quedado solo en su nuevo gremio, miro al cielo y pudo a ver un grupo de aves que volaban en busca de nuevos horizontes. _-vuelen alto mis niños, llego el momento de que muestren lo que valen-_.

 **TIME SKIP CALLES DE MAGNOLIA.**

Erza andaba a paso tranquilo contemplando las pocas diferencias que ese barrio había sufrido a causa del tiempo. _-no se ve tan diferente como creí que seria...-_ siguió avanzando cada vez mas despacio, pues había un lugar que estaba buscando. _-(no puedo estar lejos...¿uh?)-_ finalmente se detuvo frente a lo que aparentemente era un antiguo local qu por su aspecto ya no laboraba mas pues el único indicio que quedaba era el símbolo en la puerta, el símbolo de los herreros Kreuz. _-(así que cerraron...)-_ estaba un poco decaída pues aun tenia un poco de esperanza en encontrar ese lugar.

La joven maga dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar en dirección a la estación. _-...¿Erza-chan?-_ que dijeran su nombre la hizo detenerse y sin mas se giro sobre su propio eje. _-¿realmente eres tu Erza-chan?-_ parado junto a la puerta del local estaba un hombre de la tercera edad vistiendo una playera sin mangas de color verde oscuro, un pantalón holgado de color blanco y unas sandalias negras; ya estaba calvo y tenia una barba platinada muy poblada a pesar de su edad se veía en buena forma pues se mantenía erguido sin esfuerzo y sus brazos, aunque correosos aun tenían los músculos bien definidos. _\- a pasado mucho tiempo pequeña-_ dio una alegre sonrisa a la pelirroja.

Titania sonrió igual pues le agradaba ver a esa persona. _\- si a pasado realmente mucho tiempo...-_ camino de vuelta hasta quedar de frente al hombre revelando que este apenas le sacaba unos dos centímetros de estatura, estiro su mano en un gesto de cortesía. _-...sr. Kreuz-_.

El reconocido herrero respondió el gesto y estrecho manos con la joven. _-después de tanto sigues con eso, ya te había dicho que me dijeras Adric jovencita-_ soltaron sus manos mientras el hombre reía levemente. _\- oh pero donde estan mis modales, por favor pasa-_ sin mas guió a la maga al segundo piso del edificio que aun le servia como casa.

El lugar era un pequeño apartamento de dos habitaciones, un baño, sala, comedor y cocina no era mucho pero perfecto para una o dos personas. _-lamento el desorden...-_ se disculpo el viejo Adric mientras quitaba algunas ropas de uno de lo sillones medianos para dos personas. _-no soy muy dado a la limpieza, por eso este lugar suele ser un desastre desde la muerte de mi esposa hace tres años-_ con una sonrisa melancólica miro al único lugar que parecía bien ordenado, sobre un pequeño buro estaba una foto de una mujer mayor con un incienso frente a ella.

Erza sonrió levemente pues aun recordaba a esa mujer que le hacia platica mientras su marido le preparaba sus armaduras. _\- lo siento mucho...-_ sus palabras pudieron haber sonado tranquilas pero trasmitían muchos sentimientos al mismo tiempo, sin hacer mas ruido tomo asiento en el espacio que le habían preparado.

 _\- no te preocupes, ella fue feliz hasta el ultimo día algo que muchos envidiarían...-_ el anciano se sentó en el otro sillón sin importarle que este aun tuviera una que otra cosa encima.- _pero suficiente de estas cosas, han pasado siete años desde la ultima vez que te vi Erza-chan y debo de decir que no has cambiado nada comparte tu secreto con este viejo por favor jajaja-_ se lanzo en un frenesí de risa echando por la ventana los fácil 80 años que llevaba encima.

 _-jejeje...-_ la pelirroja río de forma mas discreta ante la actitud del hombre por la vida. _-pues la verdad pasaron varias cosas...-_ duro casi media hora explicando los sucesos durante el examen de promoción hasta que terminaron por salvarse gracias a la magia de la primera y como esto los retuvo siete años en el tiempo. _-...ahora tenemos como ideal ganar los juegos mágicos para regresarle su gloria a Fairy Tail-_.

Adric Kreuz permaneció pensativo un momento asimilando la información que recibía de manera cautelosa gracias a su experiencia de vida. _-ya veo, tomando en cuenta eso me imagino la razón por la cual estas aquí...querías saber si tenia alguna armadura que te pudiera ser de utilidad ¿no es así?-_ espero respuesta que llego en un simple movimiento de cabeza, para los dos era mas que obvia la respuesta. _\- lo siento Erza-chan, pero hace ya cinco años que me retire y le deje a mi hijo el trabajo...pero debido a la situación de trabajo se mudo a Crocus para seguir con el negocio familiar-_ miro a otro de los muebles de la habitación esta vez un librero,en uno de los huecos de madera estaba otra foto en la cual se apreciaba al hombre y al que presumiblemente era su hijo.

Erza sonrió pues podía entender la situación y gracias a esto no estaba molesta. _-esta bien Adric-san, la verdad me esperaba algo así...-_ la joven miro al reloj de pare que tenia por un lado y se dio cuenta de la hora. _-sera mejor que me marche ya casi es hora de que me vea con mis compañeros...-_ se puso de píe y se disponía a despedirse.

El viejo herrero permaneció pensante unos momentos antes de imitar a la chica y levantarse de su sillón. _-puede que no sea mucho, pero aun tengo algunas cosas guardadas de cuando tenia la tienda abierta, si logras encontrar algo que te sirva te pido que lo tomes contigo Erza-chan-_.

Aunque estaba sorprendida e incomoda con el ofrecimiento Titania medito la oferta por unos segundos. _-...normalmente diría que no, pero actualmente no estoy en una situación para negarme-_ mostró una sonrisa agradecía mientras caminaba hacia el hombre. _\- se lo agradezco Adric-san-_.

Una sonrisa que desbordaba jubilo llego al rostro cansado del hombre. _-muy bien pues acompáñame a la tienda-_ se encamino a la planta baja siendo seguido de cerca por la que siempre había sido su clienta favorita.

 **ANTIGUA TIENDA HEART KREUZ.**

Si la casa era un desastre, el local le decía quítate que ahí te voy pues cajas y viejas partes de armaduras adornadas por polvo y telarañas estaban dispersas por todo el lugar. _-...creo que los chicos tendrán que esperarme un poco mas de tiempo-_ la maga pensó en voz alta mientras paseaba la vista por el polvoriento lugar con una gota de sudor corriendo por su nuca.

Adric movió una caja provocando que el fondo de cartón se rompiera y el contenido cayera sobre sus píes desprotegidos haciéndolo apretar los dientes por no gritar. _-...hace casi seis meses que no venia aquí, así que es normal que este tan descuidado...aunque creo recordar donde estaban las cosas mas importantes pero primero un poco de luz-_ el hombre camino hasta el mostrador y lo brinco cayendo sobre un momento de espadas y hachas viejas, no importándole esto avanzo hasta la que era la unica ventana de la tienda e intento abrir las cortinas. _-vamos...mugroso pedazo de tela-_ jalo con todas sus fuerzas hasta que finalmente se trajo las telas con todo y cortinero el cual le golpeo la cabeza tumbándolo en el suelo.

 _-¡ADRIC-SAN!-_ con la preocupación a flor de piel Titania corrió al mostrador para ver al buen hombre. _-¿se encuentra usted bien?-_ su consternación se calmo cundo vio al veje durmiendo plácidamente entre ronquidos. _-(espero no ser así cuando tenga su edad...)-_ con esto ultimo causándole pesades aprovecho el aumento de luz que entraba por la gastada ventana para ver mejor, antes de que se pudiera preguntar cualquier cosa un curioso brillo llamo su atención. Aunque le tomo un poco pudo dar con la fuente de tan molesto resplandor, se trataba del cerrojo de un pequeño cofre de madera que se encontraba sobre un estante, movida por la curiosidad la pelirroja se subió en un par de cajas para poder tomar el pequeño cubo de roble que le cabía perfectamente entre las manos. _-¿que hace esto en un lugar así?-_.

Usando una de sus manos como trapo sacudió un poco la parte superior de la cajita para ver si tenia alguna marca, al final lo único que encontró fue una inscripción en cursiva. _-¿Liddel?...¡¿eh?!-_ tan pronto termino de leer la cerradura del cofre brillo tomándola desprevenida haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y cayendo al suelo en seco. _-..auh...¿que fue eso de ahora?-_ después de sobarse un poco sus dolidas posaderas busco en su cercanías el cofre den antes solo para encontrarlo a su lado izquierdo ya abierto, tomo el objeto y no se sorprendió al verlo vació. _-..no creo que aya estado vació...¿mmm?-_ al mover levemente su cuerpo escucho un sonido metálico, sobre su regazo se encontraba un pequeño colguije que se asemejaba a una cerradura, para ser mas exactos era el símbolo de "omega". _-¿un collar?-_ pregunto a nadie mientras levantaba el objeto por el pequeño cordel que lo sujetaba.

 _-precisamente eso es pequeña, aunque suene muy obvio-_ una voz petulante resonó en el lugar obligando a Erza a pararse de golpe y voltear 360° en busca de alguien.

 _-¡¿quien esta ahí?!-_ su pregunta fue exigente aunque un pequeño hilo de temor se podía escuchar en ella ya que esto no era algo normal.

Esta vez se escucho un sonido de una leve risa antes de que la voz se volviera a escuchar.- _otra pregunta con varias respuestas,¿a que "ahí" te refieres? si no sabes en que "ahí" me encuentro-_.

La frustración de Titania rápidamente se convirtió en molestia. _-(este tipo) no me hagas enojar-_ uso su magia y llamo una espada que empuño en su mano libre. _\- no preguntare de nuevo, ¡te exijo que te muestres!-_.

 _-vaya un chica con agallas eso me agrada...-_ esta vez en lugar de resonar por todos lados la voz venia de un punto, precisamente de encima del mueble donde estaba el cofre. _\- pero no deberías de abrir tanto la boca, puede que te muerdas la lengua-_ empezó siendo solo una sonrisa que después acompañaron un par de ojos amarillos de pupila rasgada para que se terminara mostrando un extraño gato de cuerpo flacucho y pelaje gris con una llamativa perforación en la oreja.

Erza se vio mas calmada pero atenta sin perder la vista a ese curioso animal que la veía con una palpable sonrisa que perturbaría al mas fuerte de los magos. _-(¿un exceed?)-_ esa primera opción desapareció tan rápido como llego, obviamente este ser no era como Happy pero tampoco un felino ordinario. _-dime, ¿quien o que eres?-_.

 _-el quien o que soy varia dependiendo del que lo pregunte, por ejemplo, para la mayoría no seria mas que una alucinación producto de la mente retorcida de una chica enferma...para ti por el otro lado debo de ser lo que se llama un recuerdo-_ la larga explicación del gato sonriente dejaría a mas de uno con mas dudas que respuestas.

Aunque aun estaba confundida la pelirroja no se sentía amenazada en lo mas mínimo, tal vez por esto fue que podía pensar con total calma. _-...hablas como si yo fuera la unica que te pueda ver-_ inquirió con cautela pero firmeza en sus palabras entrecerrando un poco los ojos en el momento.

La felicidad aumento el el minino aunque esa sonrisa eterna no decía otra cosa. _-eres realmente lista, efectivamente eres la unica que puede hacerlo-_ con la elegancia característica de un gato el animal bajo del mueble hasta quedar frente a la maga. _-...y antes de que preguntes pequeña, la razón de esto se encuentra en tu mano-_.

 _-¿te refieres a esto?-_ la pelirroja alzo su brazo izquierdo hasta que el collar quedara frente a su rostro analizándolo detenidamente aunque sin lograr encontrar algo especial en el. _-¿eso quiere decir que si lo suelto desaparecerás?-_ las preguntas continuaban saliendo de su boca sin detenerse, aunque tenia un mal presentimiento lo dejo pasar para poder saciar su curiosidad.

 _-no seas tonta pequeña...-_ contesto el gato rápidamente aun con tono de superioridad. _\- aun si se lo dieras a alguien mas, lo cual no recomiendo, ese collar te pertenece pues tu lo has aceptado en el momento que abriste ese cofre-_ volteo sus orbes amarillos a la caja de madera que seguía en el suelo dando una invitación silenciosa.

Sin decir mas Erza volvió a guardar su espada y tomo el cofre abierto pero cuando lo levanto un pequeño trozo de pergamino cayo al suelo. _-¿y esto?...-_ tomo el papel con su mano izquierda asegurándose de no soltar el colguije, unas pocas palabras estaban escritas en la hoja. _-"de mi para ti"-_ leyó la mujer en voz alta esperando así entender a que se refería.

 _-lo ves...-_ el curioso gato ya estaba por un lado de la maga mirándola con la misma expresión que había mantenido hasta ahora. _-esto ahora te pertenece así que deja de preocuparte y llévalo contigo...así es como debe ser-_.

Titania se vio nuevamente en la necesidad de pensar la situación sin mencionar el echo de que aun no sabía nada del gato. _-...¿y si me niego?-_ cuestiono seria mirando directamente a ese par de joyas hipnóticas que el felino tenia por ojos.

 _-entonces estarías cometiendo un gran error...-_ el silencio se hizo presente nuevamente junto con la voz del gato que sonaba un tanto desafiante. _-creo que ya te lo imaginas pero ese no es un colguije común y corriente, tiene sus pequeños secretos-_.

 _-...¿que clase de secretos?-_ la pelirroja volvió a preguntar sin saber que esta pregunta era lo que dictaba sentencia final y no solo a ella.

El gato se movió hasta unas cajas en las cuales se subió para que los ojos de ambos quedaran a la altura. _-primero que nada te permite verme y oírme y te aseguro que como consejero soy muy buen amante...-_ se callo un instante sin lograr inmutar a la maga _.-también te permitirá tener acceso a un muy distinguido guardarropa-_.

Ahora bien esto ya era otra cosa. _-¿de que clase de ropa estamos hablando?-_ inquirió con interés mientras le daba un rápido vistazo al amuleto en su mano, si era algo bueno bien valía la pena aguantar a esa bola de pelos.

- _digamos que son vestidos con habilidades muy especiales, aunque comparten varias de ellas cada uno te dará una capacidad unica y puedo asegurarte que nunca has visto algo así...aunque obviamente tendrás que entrenar...-_ volvió a haber silencio entre ambas partes mientras cada uno se hundía en sus pensamientos. _-...¿y bien?-_.

 **TIMESKIP.**

 _-...lamento que no hayas encontrado nada de utilidad Erza-chan-_ el viejo Adric despedía a Titania fuera del complejo que eran su caja y su antiguo negocio.

La pelirroja mantenía una sonrisa agradecida en su rostro pues el gesto le había parecido muy noble del herrero. _-no se preocupe la intención es lo que cuenta...-_ se despidió con un movimiento de mano mientras se empezaba a alejar. _\- ya voy tarde así que me marcho, gracias por todo hasta ahora Adric-san-_.

El hombre sonrió y agito su brazo en el aire. _-¡le escribiré a mi hijo, si necesitas algo durante los juegos no dudes en ir a verlo!-_.

 _-¡claro!-_ dando un ultimo adiós la pelirroja continuando con su alegre caminar, mientras avanzaba la sonrisa en su rostro se iba esfumando y sus pasos eran cada vez mas cortos hasta que termino por detenerse a media calle. _\- me pregunto...-_ llevo su mano derecha a su cuello y jalo de una pequeña cuerda sacando la medalla "omega" que pertenecía a Liddel.- _¿habré tomado la decisión correcta?-_.

- _(en esta vida no hay decisiones correctas o erradas pequeña Erza, solo decisiones)-_ la voz del gato resonó en la cabeza de la maga creando un eco espectral.

Al parecer esto no le afecto mucho a Erza pues se volvió a guardar el colguije debajo de su armadura y continuo caminando. _-(sera molesto oírte todo el tiempo...por cierto, aun no se tu nombre)-_.

 _-(supongo que esta bien ahora que seremos compañeros)...-_ la sonrisa y los ojos del gato se materializaron junto con una bruma gris volando al lado de la mago. _\- me suelen decir el gato sonriente, pero tu pequeña puedes llamarme por mi nombre...yo soy Cheshire-_.

* * *

 **Como ya dije es solo una idea denme sus opiniones y con base a eso ya veré si la continuo.**

 **A los que lean este capitulo y sigan mi otra historia (Un Jinchuuriki entre las hadas) deben de saber que no la e abandonado, esta de echo la tendré como secundaria ya que no sera tan larga como la otra.**

 **Si la Alice y el gato Cheshire de esta historia nos suena busque el juego en Youtube y si pueden jueguenlo por que es muy bueno**


End file.
